


Save You From Yourself

by everybodygotawaterbuffalo



Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Kim Seungmin-centric, Kissing, M/M, Multi, bang chan is soft for his babies, it's honestly so soft, it's not as angsty as the title sounds i promise, shopping shenanigans, yeah idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodygotawaterbuffalo/pseuds/everybodygotawaterbuffalo
Summary: Chan’s been overworking himself again.Or, Seungmin and Hyunjin are missing their cuddle buddy so they set out to rectify that.





	Save You From Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I’m now realizing how much of this series is just Seungmin cuddling and taking naps with the other members but honestly, I’m here for it. He deserves all the cuddles and all the naps, and so does everyone else.  
Also, fun fact, the last scene of this is one of the first things I ever wrote for this series!  
And uh I may not have proof-read most of this because I may have finished it literally 25 seconds ago so :) sorry if there are any mistakes  
Anyway, happy Tuesday (yes, it is still Tuesday where I am) and I hope you all enjoy!

Chan’s been overworking himself again. Seungmin knows he’s not the first to notice, but he thinks he may well be the first to do something about it. Most of the others are more inclined to wait for Chan to come to them, but Seungmin’s impatient and wants to fix it. 

There’s a part of his brain telling him to march straight to the studio and physically drag Chan home, but the more logical part is telling him that a) that’s disrespectful to his pack and group leader and b) he probably couldn’t physically drag Chan anywhere. 

It’s late and Seungmin’s worried if it gets much later, Chan will just stay at the studio overnight. Luckily, on his way to the living room to find his phone, he runs into Hyunjin. 

“Minnie? What are you doing up so late, puppy?” he asks, wrapping his arms around Seungmin and pressing a kiss to his head. Seungmin smiles, leaning into the touch, then draws away, pouting. 

“I miss Channie-hyung.” 

“Is he not home yet?” Hyunjin asks incredulously. “He said he wouldn’t be out late tonight.” 

Seungmin shakes his head. 

“I haven’t seen him at all and I’m worried he’ll just stay overnight. Will you come with me to get him?” As much as he tries not to take advantage of it, Seungmin knows everyone is weak for his puppy dog eyes, so he makes use of them here. He really doesn’t want to walk all the way to the company building alone. 

“Oh, of course, little one. Let’s get some warmer clothes on first, alright?” 

Seungmin nods, letting Hyunjin lead him to their bedroom. They pull on sweatshirts and Hyunjin surprises Seungmin by popping a hat onto his head. Seungmin blinks up at him and Hyunjin leans in to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“You’re too cute, baby. Let’s get going.” 

They spend most of the walk in silence, seeing no real reason to interrupt the peaceful rumble of traffic with talking. It’s late and they’re wearing purposefully generic clothing, so Seungmin feels no apprehension linking his fingers with Hyunjin’s. None of them particularly like walking around at night, mostly because they all have a healthy dose of common sense and general suspicion, but having Hyunjin there makes Seungmin feel a lot better. There aren’t many who’ll try to mess with a werewolf, but even fewer will try to mess with a vampire. 

“Let’s find Channie-hyung, yeah?” Hyunjin speaks up as they reach the company building. 

“Start with his studio?” 

“Sounds good.” 

Their hands stay linked as they approach Chan’s usual hideout. As expected, they find lights low and computer screen bright, headphones trapping messy-curly blond hair. 

“Chan?” Seungmin tries, knowing full well if he’s working, there’s no way he heard them come in. 

No response. Seungmin sighs, then tugs Hyunjin over next to Chan’s chair and drapes himself over him, arms around his shoulders and face tucked into his neck. Chan startles a little, then tugs his headphones off. 

“Minnie? Jinnie? What’s up? Is everything okay?” Seungmin nods into Chan’s neck. 

“Everything’s fine, hyung,” Hyunjin says, “except that you promised to be home  _ hours _ ago. Minnie’s been waiting up for you.” 

For whatever reason, Seungmin’s brain takes that opportunity to remember that  _ oh yeah, I was supposed to be in bed hours ago _ and floods his system with exhaustion. 

“Wanna sleep, hyung, but you weren’t there and the bed was too cold.” Seungmin isn’t above guilt trips if it gets Chan home. 

“Oh, no, I’m so sorry baby, I must’ve just lost track of time.” 

They all know that isn’t quite true. Chan only turns off the main lights when he knows the managers are heading home so they won’t notice he’s still here and force him to leave. Still, Seungmin knows he means well. 

“Come home, hyung?” It’s Hyunjin this time, also using sad eyes and a sleepy voice to guilt Chan. 

“Of course, darlings. Would you mind stopping at the convenience store on the way? I promised Minho I’d pick up a few things tonight.” 

“Sure,” Hyunjin agrees as Seungmin nods against Chan’s neck. 

Seungmin doesn’t care if he’s a hindrance. He keeps his arms draped over Chan’s shoulders and his chest pressed against his back as Chan closes down the computer and grabs his coat. 

“Minnie, I have to put my coat on.” Seungmin makes a noise of vague acknowledgement. “Minnie, that means you have to let go of me. I’ll hold your hand on the way home, though, okay darling?” 

Seungmin reluctantly lets go of Chan, migrating toward and latching onto Hyunjin instead. Hyunjin pulls him close, cooing. 

“Aw, little one, are you sleepy?” Seungmin, eyes closed, nods. “Just a little longer, love, then you can sleep.” 

Seungmin nods again, allowing himself to be led out the door. Chan, true to his word, does twine his fingers with Seungmin’s as they exit back into the chilly air. 

Hyunjin and Chan keep Seungmin tucked neatly between them for the short walk to the convenience store, ensuring he doesn’t drift off, either literally or metaphorically. Seungmin keeps his eyes closed for most of it, trusting his hearing and smell, as well as his boyfriends, to keep him on track. 

When they arrive at the store, the bright artificial lights force Seungmin’s eyes open and he glares at them. Hyunjin presses a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“You’re so cute, little one.” He turns to Chan. “What all do we need to get?” 

“Uh … lemme check.” Chan pulls out his phone, probably checking his texts from Minho. “Just milk, Jeongin’s cereal, and some O-neg.” 

“I’ll get the blood if you two get the other stuff,” Hyunjin offers, already walking off. 

Normally, at this time of night, they wouldn’t split up, but Hyunjin can handle himself and Chan can’t handle the scent of blood, so this is for the best. He tucks his arm tighter around Seungmin and they head back toward the milk. 

“Should we get one or two boxes of cereal, hyung?” 

“I think two would be better. You’ve seen the rate he goes through that stuff.” 

“Mm,” Seungmin hums in agreement. “Good point.” 

He grabs two boxes and they both meander back toward the front. Seungmin drapes himself over Chan again, almost making him drop the milk. 

“Minnie!” Seungmin just giggles, and Chan joins him. “I can’t stay mad at you, baby.” 

“I know,” Seungmin says brightly, still laughing. 

Hyunjin meets them as they reach the register, two paper bags in his hand. 

“Got everything, Jinnie?” 

Seungmin lets himself start to lose focus again, hooking his arm around Hyunjin’s as Chan pays. The two of them surround him again, letting him just follow them back. He’s more than halfway asleep when they finally arrive home. 

Hyunjin and Chan take off their coats and shoes, and help Seungmin with his once they realize he hasn’t made any move to take them off. 

“You alright, darling?” Chan asks as Seungmin leans heavily against him. 

“Sleepy,” Seungmin murmurs. 

“Minnie, baby, you have to get ready for bed. Can you be awake for, like, five and a half more minutes?” 

“I suppose,” Seungmin huffs, but immediately grins to let him know he wasn’t serious. 

“Hyung, we’ll meet you back in here in five minutes. No falling asleep without us, okay?” 

Chan just nods, letting Hyunjin tug Seungmin out of the room. 

Hyunjin grabs some of his own pajamas and hands them to Seungmin. They’re moving quietly through the dark room, attempting not to wake any of their roommates. None of them would be too mad, considering they just brought Chan back from the studio, but it’s not like they’d be particularly enthused, either. 

They quietly slip out to the bathroom, both changing, brushing their teeth, and washing their faces. Hyunjin wraps his arms around Seungmin’s waist, tucking his chin on his shoulder. 

“You’re cute, little one.” 

“Jinnie,” Seungmin whines quietly, watching the pink spread across his cheeks. 

“What? You really are! I’m just stating the truth. You’re soft and pretty and so so  _ sweet _ and I love you a lot.” 

Seungmin flushes darker, but Hyunjin won’t let him hide his face. 

“You’re so pretty, little Minnie. I’ll get Chan to confirm it, don’t worry.” Seungmin squirms a little in Hyunjin’s hold, self-conscious. “Alright, I have to wash my face. Do you want to go join Chan? I’ll be with you in just a minute.” 

“Okay. I love you too. A lot. I love you the most!” Seungmin presses a quick kiss to Hyunjin’s lips before escaping the bathroom, giggling. He hears Hyunjin’s soft huff behind him as he closes the door, but it’s fond and it keeps the smile on Seungmin’s face. 

Wow, he loves his boyfriends. 

Seungmin returns to Chan’s room to find him sitting cross-legged on top of the covers. 

“Hyung? I thought you were going to get into bed?” 

“ _ The galaxies _ ,” a voice that isn’t Chan’s says, through his mouth, “ _ the galaxies are colliding. The stars dance their last fatal dance, the undiscovered lives sing a swan song as infinite cores merge and swirl. _ ” 

As Seungmin circles Chan so he can see his face, he notices green mist trailing from the corners of his mouth. Chan’s having a vision. Seungmin’s spent enough time around Chan during his visions that it doesn’t really weird him out anymore. The freakiest part, though, is always his eyes. They’re usually so dark and warm, comforting, but during a vision his irises lighten to an icy grey and his pupils gloss over completely white. 

It really messed Seungmin up the first time he saw it, and he had a hard time making eye contact with Chan for a couple of days afterward. Eventually, Chan took him aside and explained how his visions work, which significantly decreased the freak-out factor. 

“What’s up?” Hyunjin enters the room. Seungmin gestures at him to be quiet and he nods, understanding, before quietly moving to the dresser to grab some pajamas for Chan. 

They both move quietly, finishing their bedtime preparations while doing their best not to disturb Chan. He’ll come back to himself as soon as the cosmos is done giving him spoilers. 

Chan’s magic ability is unusual. He’s a fantastic weather predictor and great at knowing when stars are going to explode, but he’s relatively useless with, y’know, useful predictions. He can tell you who’s calling without looking at the caller ID or who’s about to knock at the door, but he has no idea if today will be good or bad or what the traffic is like. The cosmos just tells him things and sometimes it takes the form of a full vision, like what’s happening now, but other times it’s just a word or two he announces at random. 

The number of times Chan surprised them by knowing things like whether the convenience store is out of someone’s favorite flavor of ice cream or by greeting the managers by name as they open the door – while he’s facing  _ away from the door _ is nigh uncountable. They’ve all gotten used to his quirks though, just like they’ve gotten used to Felix counting them all before they leave anywhere and Jeongin taking near-literal hours in the shower. 

After a few more minutes, Chan stops leaking green mist and his eyes start to return to their natural color. He blinks a few times, slowly stretching his neck and shoulders before twisting to look at Seungmin and Hyunjin. 

“How long…?” 

“Just a couple minutes, hyung. Don’t worry about it. Let’s get into bed, yeah?” 

“Okay.” Chan lets Hyunjin manhandle him under the covers as Seungmin flips off the lights and climbs in the other side, effectively sandwiching him. 

“What did you see?” Seungmin’s voice is quiet. 

“Just some cosmic stuff. Nothing directly concerning us, and nothing that’ll happen in the next billion years.” 

“Was … was it the collision of the Milky Way and the Andromeda? You said some stuff about galaxies colliding and…” Seungmin trails off. 

Chan leans in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Smart Minnie. I think that’s exactly what it was.” 

“Our little Minnie is so clever.” Seungmin doesn’t have to look to know Hyunjin is grinning at him in that smug way of his. He reaches an arm over Chan and ruffles Seungmin’s hair. Seungmin’s just glad the darkness covers his pink cheeks, even for Hyunjin. 

There’s a reason they invested in blackout curtains in all the rooms. 

“Shouldn’t you two be trying to sleep, not flirting?” Chan’s voice reveals his smile as well and Seungmin can’t help but smile back, even though Chan can’t see it. 

“Are you feeling left out, hyung?” Hyunjin asks teasingly. 

“Oh, hush, you.” Chan wraps his arms around Seungmin, tucking him into his chest. Hyunjin’s arm, still draped over Chan, extends to lie below Chan’s, his fingers taking a loose fistful of Seungmin’s shirt. “Sleep now, my lovelies.” 

If Hyunjin can hear the way Seungmin’s heart flutters at that, he doesn’t mention anything. 

When Seungmin finally wakes, it’s to warm sunlight and stiff limbs. He slowly stretches, careful not to disturb the other two, but he can’t help the painful-sounding  _ crunch _ his elbow makes when he straightens it. Just as he starts to bring his arms back down, Hyunjin moves and before Seungmin can even process what’s happening, he’s got his wrists trapped against the bed with one hand. That’s when Chan opens his eyes, blinking soft and slow, taking in Seungmin’s wide-eyed stare. Hyunjin reaches over Chan with his other hand and traces a soft fingertip against the skin Seungmin’s shirt exposed when it rode up. Seungmin shivers, then squeaks as Hyunjin pokes his side. 

There’s a beat of silence. 

Chaos descends. 

Within seconds, Seungmin’s gasping and laughing breathlessly as the other two poke at his sides and stomach, trying desperately to squirm out of Hyunjin’s grasp but failing miserably. When Hyunjin and Chan finally slow down and stop, having sufficiently tormented Seungmin’s entire torso, Hyunjin ends with one final prod that makes Seungmin twitch. They’re all grinning and Seungmin’s panting in between giggles. 

Chan leans in then, and captures Seungmin’s lips in a kiss. When he finally pulls away Seungmin blinks up at him, a little dazed, but Hyunjin quickly takes his place. Where Chan’s kisses are push-and-pull, ebb-and-flow, Hyunjin’s are no-holds-barred, take-no-prisoners. Seungmin’s eyes won’t focus properly by the time Hyunjin pulls back; once he gets them working again the first thing they focus on is Chan and Hyunjin kissing, and  _ damn _ if that isn’t a beautiful sight. Hyunjin has one hand on Chan’s jaw, carefully angling him where he wants and Chan’s making these soft, gorgeous noises, almost whimpering into Hyunjin’s mouth. 

It’s always fun to see Chan let others take the lead, even – no,  _ especially _ – in situations like this. He lets Hyunjin thread his fingers into his hair, tugging gently at his curls. Though Seungmin would be content to watch them all day, they eventually pull apart and Chan returns his attention to Seungmin. 

He starts by planting kisses on the apples of his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids, before he moves to the corners of his mouth and finally, once Seungmin’s whining and pouting, begging with his eyes, Chan kisses his lips. Hyunjin presses his lips to the back of Seungmin’s neck, and the moment he gets started Seungmin knows he’ll be wearing concealer for the next few days because Hyunjin always goes a little nuts with neck kisses. He claims it’s a vampire thing, and while Changbin laughed the first time he heard that he also didn’t dispute it, so Seungmin isn’t quite sure what to think. It doesn’t really matter though, as he’s quickly losing the ability to think entirely. 

Because apparently by this point everyone’s figured out how sensitive Seungmin’s bite spot is, Hyunjin pushes Seungmin onto his back and eagerly sets up shop there. He starts with soft kisses, but quickly moves on to sucking and biting, tracing the area with his fangs then soothing with his tongue every once in a while as Seungmin grabs handfuls of Chan’s shirt and gasps helplessly into his kisses. 

“Oh, pretty Minnie.” Hyunjin murmurs the English against his neck, making him tremble, before sliding a hand down to tickle his stomach again. Seungmin squirms, breaking away from Chan to curse breathlessly and push at Hyunjin’s hand. They all end up giggling again, and Chan leans down to press a kiss to the tip of Seungmin’s nose. 

“Our little sunshine,” he says, also in English, and Seungmin flushes. “If this is what I get when I stay late at the studio, maybe I’ll do it more often.” Both Seungmin and Hyunjin pout at him, and Seungmin throws in a whine of “no!” and a half-hearted push against Chan’s chest for good measure. 

“I know, I know,” Chan reassures, laughing. “I’m just kidding. If this were my reward for coming home early, though …” Hyunjin quirks a grin at Seungmin. 

“That can be arranged.” 

A while later, they’re finally forced out of bed by Minho, who reminds them they have schedules this afternoon. Hyunjin drags Seungmin to the kitchen with him, insisting that he’ll cook. 

“Hyunjinnie, you can’t – don’t give me that look – you can’t cook. We all know this. Let me – Hyunjin! Just let me cook!” 

After wrestling several cooking utensils out of Hyunjin’s hands and repeatedly pushing him into a chair at the island, Seungmin finishes reheating leftovers and sets them down in front of him. 

“Stop pouting at me, you big baby.” Several seconds pass before Seungmin sighs in defeat and leans in to give Hyunjin a kiss. “Alright, that’s all you’re getting for now. Any more and my lips are going to start bruising.” 

Soon enough, everyone else trickles in and starts eating. Most of them make some sort of comment about the crime scene that is Seungmin’s neck, but he can’t find it in him to care once Chan comes in and wraps an arm around Seungmin, giving him a warmth in his chest that he can’t attribute to the warm food he’s eating. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ['Cause you're amazing (Just the way you are)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546944) by [spaceybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceybee/pseuds/spaceybee)


End file.
